Complicated ::MyungYeol Version::
by SuMaYeol
Summary: "Making Love with You." Kim Myung Soo / L dan Sungyeol Infinite. -sekian-
1. Chapter 1

"_Saranghaeyo, sunbae_..." kata seorang namja bermuka perempuan kepada seorang namja manis.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan bercanda, Sungjong..." tutur namja manis kepada namja lainnya yang bernama Sunjong..

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sungyeol _sunbae_! Aku menyukai sejak awal bertemu. Kau begitu baik. Lalu perasaan itu datang..."

"A-aku..."

"Jika _sunbae_ menyukai orang lain, tidak papa. Maaf telah menggangu _sunbae_..." Ketika Sungjong akan pergi, dengan cepat tangan Sungyeol menggapai tangan Sungjong. "_Waeyo_?"

"A-aku... Aku juga menyukaimu."

~Complicated~

By : SuMaYeol

Rated : T and little M *ehem

Cast : Our favorite couple, MYUNGYEOL and other cast

Ini adalah sekolah INFINITE Senior High School, sebuah sekolah khusus namja. Ada tiga kasta di sini. Kasta pertama sekaligus kasta paling tinggi _Kasta Seme_. Ada seorang dari kasta seme yang mendominasi kasta ini, Kim MyungSoo atau yang biasa dipanggil L.

Lalu kasta kedua, _Kasta Uke_. Yang mendominasi kasta ini tentu yang paling cantik, Lee Sungjong.  
Dan kasta terakhir, _Kasta Pelayan_. Di sini tidak ada yang mendominasi. Orang-orang yang masuk kasta ini adalah orang-orang kutu buku dan kuper. Mereka tidak bekerja sebagi pelayan, hanya saja, orang-orang yang temasuk kasta bisa terbilang *ehem* miskin. Oleh karena itu dinamakan kasta pelayan.

Selama ini, L sang _Ultimate Top Seme_ menolak ribuan pernyataan cinta. Menurutnya, dia hanya pantas disandangan dengan seorang _Ultimate Top Uke_, Sungjong. Tapi Sungjong sendiri tidak tertarik pada L. Sungjong bukan seorang yang bisa tergoda hanya karena tatapan maut L.

Dan yang paling mengagetkan, Sungjong menyatakan cinta pada Lee Sungyeol seorang namja dari kasta pelayan. Padahal semua tau jika Sungjong itu berada di 3 besar anak paling kaya satu sekolah. Jangan tanya siapa yang pertama, tentu saja L.

"APA SUNGJONG ITU GILA? Ia menolakku, tapi menyatakan cinta pada seorang LEE SUNGYEOL? Apa bagusnya dia?" murka L.

"Mm, Sungyeol itu lumayan manis. Dia baik, ia mau membantuku padahal ia tau aku sering menindasnya..." jawab Hoya, salah satu teman L.

"Jangan lupa, Sungyeol itu _SEXY_~ Kau liat pantatnya? Wow..." lanjut Woohyun.

"APA KALIAN GILA? Kalian berkata seolah-olah dia lebih baik dariku! Dan hei, kalian sudah punya uke cantik dan sejajar dengan kasta kalian!" gertak L yang mempu membuat Woohyun dan Hoya bergidik ngeri.

"Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!" kata L sambil menyiapkan rencananya...

\m/ FUCK YEAH MYUNGYEOL \m/

"_Hyung,_ ini ada bekal yang dibuatkan oleh pelayanku..." kata Sungjong pada Sungyeol saat tiba waktunya istirahat.

"Ah, kamu tidak usah repot-repot." Jawab Sungyeol.

"Tidak merepotkan kok." Lalu Sungjong pun membukakan kotak bekal yang ia bawakan untuk Sungyeol.

"Wow, inikan makanan mahal. Daging sapi, seafood. Astaga Sungjong..."

"A-aku ingin _hyung _bahagia..." tutur Sungjong tulus. Sungyeol pun tersenyum padanya.

"Memilikimu sebagai kekasihku adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan sampai saat ini."

"_Hyung_, jangan gombal..."

"Aku tidak menggombal."

"_Saranghae hyung."_

"_Nado_..."

Sementara dari jauh, ada 3 orang yang mengawasi mereka tanpa ketahuan.  
"Apa ini tidak terlalu jahat?" tanya Hoya pada L. Yang Hoya, L,, dan Woohyun sedang mengamati gerak gerik Sungjong dan Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berani sekali dia mencoba menyaingiku. Tidak punya malu!" jawab L sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungyeol.

"Tapi memperkosa Sungyeol? Astaga..." pekik Woohyun.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang Sungyeol _sexy_, sekarang kau bisa menikmati tubuhnya seutuhnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Kau tau kami punya _namjachingu_." Bela Woohyun.

"Aku bisa saja membuatnya datang ke gudang. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak mau tau." Jawab Hoya.

"Aku juga!" lanjut Woohyun.

"Baiklah, jadi hanya aku saja yang memperkosanya? _No problem_."

"L, aku baru tau kau _monster_." Kata Woohyun.

"_Maybe..."_

\m/ FUCK YEAH MYUNGYEOL \m/

Sekarang Sungyeol sedang berada di gudang sekolah. Tadi Nam Woohyun meminta bantuannya dengan membawa bola-bola basket ke gudang sepulang sekolah. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah memang. Dengan hanya 2 tangan, ia harus membawa 100 bola basket ke gudang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Pekiknya gembira sambil mengelap keringat.

**KREKK**

Suara pintu terbuka. Tentu saja seseorang masuk.

"L?" tanya Sungyeol kaget.

"Hai..." L pun melangkah semakin dekat dengan Sungyeol.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungyeol curiga.

**KREKK**

Sekarang suara pintu ditutup, bahkan dikunci.

"Astaga, pintunya dikunci!" kata Sungyeol sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu gudang itu.

"Aissh, terkunci dari luar, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sungyeol frustasi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menakhluk Sungjong? Apa bagusnya kau?" tanya L dengan penuh amarah.

"Sung-Sungjong? A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sungyeol ketakutan. L semakin mendekat kepada Sungyeol.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Sungyeol panik.

L pun memojokan Sungyeol. Ia memegang kedua tangan Sungyeol, Sungyeol sendiri terhimpit tembok. Ia sudah berusaha keras melepaskan pegangan tangan L pada tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tanpa aba-aba L langsung menciumi Sungyeol dengan ganas. "A-apa ma-maumu?" tanya Sungyeol hampir menangis.

"_Making love with you..._"

\m/ FUCK YEAH MYUNGYEOL \m/

"hiks... hiks..." isak tangis Sungyeol.

"Diamlah! Harusnya kau bangga karena telah melakukannya denganku." Kata L sambil memakai baju seragamnya lagi.

"hiks... hiks..." Sungyeol tetap menangis. Keadaan Sungyeol sungguh mengenaskan. Dia _Full Naked_, dengan hiasan 'merah' ditubuhnya, rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya bengkak karena menangis, jangan lupa darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan-nya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih _virgin_. Padahal tampangmu _namja_ murahan." Tutur L sarkastik. "Janga dekati Sungjong! Atau kau mau seperti ini lagi... Ah, jangan beritahu siapa pun, atau aku bisa menyuruh lima orang sekaligus memperkosamu!"

Lalu L pun melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih terisak.

"_Eomma_... Anakmu sudah tidak suci. _Mian eomma_..." isaknya.

\m/ FUCK YEAH MYUNGYEOL \m/

Sungyeol memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan penuh ketakutan hari ini. Wajahnya pucat sekali, dan wajahnya yang selalu menunduk. Semalaman ia mandi lebih dari 5 jam. Ia merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia tak berani mengatakan perkara sebenarnya pada eomma-nya. Ia takut, takut sekali. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sungjong. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu L? Ia tidak tau, dan tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Berani sekali datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh menjijikan itu..." tanpa melihat pun, Sungyeol tau siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Seseorang yang telah merebut paksa ke virgin-annya, Kim Myung soo atau yang biasa dipanggil L.

Tubuh Sungyeol seketika menegang. Sedangkan L berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungyeol. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman liciknya. Sungyeol takut, takut sekali. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, berharap pertolongan akan datang.

"Sungyeol _hyung_..." sapaan ceria dari Sungjong. Rupanya doanya terkabul.

"Kau beruntung. Jangan lupa cepatlah putus dengan Sungjong." Titah L mutlak, sambil berlalu pergi menjauh. Sedang sungyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"_Hyung_ kenapa pucat sekali?" tanya Sungjong khawatir.

"_Hyung_ hanya tidak enak badan." Jawab Sungyeol sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"_Hyung_..."

'_Jangan lupa cepatlah putus dengan Sungjong'_ kata-kata L itu terus merasuki pikirannya.

"Sungjong..."

"Ya?"

"_Hyung_... Kita putus saja ya?"

TBC or END (?)

Epep ini akan berhenti atau lanjut, semua tergantung anda pemirsa...

With love,

SuMaYeol


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hyung mau_... Kita putus saja ya?"

**~Complicated~**

**By : SuMaYeol**

**Rated : T and little M *ehem**

**Cast : Our favorite couple, Myungyeol and other cast**

"Eh? Hahaha... _Hyung_ gak usah bercanda. Gak lucu." Kata Sungjong sambil tertawa hambar.

"_Hyung serius."_ Jawab Sungyeol tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" tutur Sungjong. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanda menahan tangis.

"A-aku suka sama _hyung _sejak awal bertemu. Aku senang sekali saat _hyung_ menerima cintaku." Lanjut Sungjong. Airmatanya mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di gerbang masuk, lantas saja semua yang ada di situ melihat mereka.

"Sung-sungjong... shutt. Kita dilihat orang-orang." Kata Sungyeol takut karena ditatap tajam oleh orang-orang di sana.

"Aku tak peduli! Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_? Padahal baru kemarin _hyung_ katakan _saranghae_ padaku! Apakah semua itu bohong!? Jawab _hyung_! Hiks..." kata Sungjong sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tetap mengalir.

'Aku memang mencintaimu...' batin Sungyeol.

"hiks... _Saranghaeyo_, _hyun_g... Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Tapi jangan pernah minta putus _hyung_! Karena aku tak akan pernah setuju!" kata Sungjong.

"Huft... Baiklah. Maafkan_ hyung_ ya telah membuatmu menangis."kata Sungyeol tersenyum tulus. "_Hyung_ ternyata tak bisa melepasmu. _Nado saranghae_..."

"_Hyung_..." Sungjong pun langsung memeluk Sungyeol erat-erat.

Sepertinya Sungyeol harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, 3 orang melihat mereka dan salah satunya tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan maut.

"Myung-myungsoo?" tanya Dongwoo takut-takut.

"_Fuck_!" cukup satu kata dari Myungsoo, tapi 2 orang di sampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Woohyun.

"Memperkosanya? Tidak. Lebih dari itu? Iya!" jawab Myungsoo.

"A-apa?"

"Kudengar, dia murid beasiswa!?" Myungsoo mulai tersenyum misterius.

"I-itu benar..." jawab Woohyun.

"Mari kita bermain-main." Tutur Myungsoo sambil memamerkan _Evil Smirk_ andalannya.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hari ini perasaan Sungyeol benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti ia akan tertimpa musibah. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi mengingat Myungsoo belum mendatanginya sejak kemarin pagi. Ia curiga bahwa Myungsoo sedang menyiapkan rencana buruk untuknya.

"Panggilan kepada Lee Sungyeol, harap datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah segera." Sungyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya diam tak bekutik.

'Ada apa?' batinnya. Sungyeol yang tadi berada di dalam kelas pun langsung keluar kelas, setelah mendapat izin tentunya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, Sungyeol mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Lalu dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sungyeol pelan-pelan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sungyeol?" tanya Kepala Sekolah memastikan. _Well,_ Sungyeol bukanlah murid populer di sekolah.

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungyeol.

"Silahkan duduk." Lalu Sungyeol pun duduk.

"Jadi, ada apa Bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Sungyeol sopan.

"Sungyeol... Sebenarnya Bapak tidak tega mengatakannya." Sungyeol semakin takut mendengarnya. "Menurut kesepakatan Komite Sekolah, beasiswamu harus dicabut."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungyeol kaget.

"Itu adalah kesepakatan Komite Sekolah. Bapak tidak dapat mengubahnya."

"Ta-tapi salah saya apa? Saya mampu mempertahankan peringkat saya. Saya juga telah mengantarkan sekolah ini menang dibeberapa perlombaan nasional maupun internasional."

"Maaf. Bapak mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

"Bapak. Tolonglah. Saya bukan dari keluarga kaya, bahkan untuk makan saja sulit," mohon Sungyeol.

"Ini keputusan Komite Sekolah."

"Apa ini perbuatan Kim Myungsoo?" tanya Sungyeol _to the point_. Kepala Sekolah tersebut spontan kaget. Sungyeol memang curiga dari awal ini perbuatan _namja_ tersebut.

"Ti-tidak."

"Berarti betul ini perbuatannya."

"Huft... Maafkan Bapak, Lee Sungyeol. Tapi Bapak tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengingat keluarga Kim adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah ini."

"Saya mengerti. Jadi mulai bulan ini saya harus membayar uang sekolah?"

"_Ne._"

"Baiklah. Saya permisi."

Sungyeol pun keluar dengan langkah terseret-seret. Ia tadi hanya berusaha tegar di depan Kepala Sekolah. Padalah ia ingin sekali menangisi nasibnya tersebut.

'Uang dari mana untuk bayar uang sekolah? Bagaimana caranya aku bercerita ke _umma? Umma_ pasti akan sedih.' pikir Sungyeol sedari tadi.

Sungyeol yang sedang merenungi nasibnya tersebut tak memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan ia sudah menabrak beberapa guru maupun para OB (masih dalam jam pelajaran, jadi tidak ada murid).

"Sungyeol _hyung_!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sungyeol pun membalikkan badannya. Dan dilihatnyalah seseorang yang ia cintai sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sungjong..." tutur Sungyeol halus.

"_Hyung_... Loh, _hyung _kok pucat?" tanya Sungjong. "Tadi _hyung_ dipanggilkan? Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada ceramah membosankan dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Haha... Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _hyung_." Kata Sungjong sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sungyeol.

'Andaikan kau tau.' Batin Sungyeol.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Kata Sungyeol sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Bahwa masalah akan beasiswanya harus diceritakan kepada _umma_-nya. Walau ia tau _umma_-nya tak akan senang mendengar perkara ini. Tapi lebih baik diceritakan daripada _umma_-nya tau dari orang lain.

"Selamat datang. Ohok..." sapa _umma_ Sungyeol sembari tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Sebagai _single parents_, ia harus membesarkan Sungyeol dengan bekerja ekstra keras. _Appa_ Sungyeol memang tidak ada, ia pergi setelah melakukan perbuatan bejat pada _umma _Sungyeol, memperkosanya. Lalu, _umma _Sungyeol hamil dan diusir dari keluarganya. Tapi, _umma _Sungyeol tak pernah menyalahkan kelahiran Sungyeol. Ia malah berpikir bahwa Sungyeol adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang tak bisa tergantikan.

"_Umma_..." panggil Sungyeol lirih.

"Ne? Oh ya, _umma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Ayo cepat, selama masih panas." Sungyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Jujur ia tak tega. Sungyeol juga tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang seperti Myungsoo? Hanya karena gengsi, ia tega menolak orang lain dan berpikir hanya Sungjong yang sesuai dengannya. Hei, jodoh bukan karena kasta! Bahkan ia juga bingung kenapa ada perbedaan kasta? Dan kenapa sekolah tidak mempermasalahkannya? Tapi apa mau dikata, ia bukan siapa-siapa disekolah itu.

_Umma _Sungyeol menyiapkan makanan untuk Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang melihat _umma_-nya yang begitu perhatian hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Terimakasih _umma_."

"Makanlah..."

Lalu keluarga kecil itu pun makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Sungyeol mencuri pandang ke arah _umma_-nya. Menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya _umma _Sungyeol yang melihat daritadi Sungyeol makan seperti orang gelisah.

"E-eh... Mm,_ umma_ ada yang harus Sungyeol sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sungyeol... Sungyeol... Beasiswa Sungyeol dicabut."

"Ohok... Ohok... Ohok..."

"_U-umma_... _Umma _tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak... Bagaimana bisa beasiswamu dicabut?" tanya _umma S_ungyeol berusaha tenang.

"Sungyeol juga tidak tau kenapa." Kata Sungyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan Sungyeol harus membayar uang sekolah sejak bulan ini."

_Umma _Sungyeol tampak berpikir. Uang untuk makan saja susahnya bukan main. Dan sekarang ditambah uang sekolah. Dan sekolah Sungyeol ini uang sekolahnya bukan main mahalnya. Pindah sekolah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungyeol? Bagaimana dengan pretasi Sungyeol? Bahkan Sungyeol kemarin bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai _namjachingu_ di sekolahnya itu. Bagaimana ini?

_**-To Be Continue**_-

Hai guys, lama nunggu ya? Mian. Sumpah ini ff pendeknya bukan main aja perlu berapa bulan. Apalagi disuruh panjang-panjang. ==a  
Hate means love? Aduh, masih banyak aja yang ingat ff itu. FF ini lanjut aja sudah syukur banget. Gak tau lagi dah. Kalo gak karena ingat review kalian mungkin gak tau gimana cerita ini bisa lanjut atau gak. Semangat nurun banget...  
Oh iya, di chap 1 ada typo. Jadi harusnya ity Myungsoo, Woohyun sama Dongwoo buka hoya. Hehe ._.v  
Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Mian...

**BIG THANKS FOR **: shifamuthia97, Choi Minzy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Kyumin mana tahan, Emily Hwang, Cho Elftye Yoon, angelwinevil, keyzhaElf, Guest, ChelSoo, Guest.

**SuMaYeol**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Complicated~**

**By : SuMaYeol**

**Rated : T and little M *ehem**

**Cast : Our favorite couple, MyungYeol and other cast**

"PINDAH SEKOLAH!?" teriak Sungjong pada Sungyeol.

"I-iya..."

"Ke-kenapa _hyung_? _Hyung_ benci sama Jongie? Hiks... Hiks..." Sungjong pun mulai menangis. Sungyeol memang akan pindah sekolah. Keputusan ini diambilnya setelah berpikir matang-matang. Sungyeol tak ingin menyusahkan _umma_-nya. Walaupun ia tau bahwa dengan mengambil keputusan ini, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai, Sungjong.

"Jangan menangis... _Hyung_ tidak membencimu. _Hyung_ malah sangat menyayangimu. Tapi _hyung_ harus mengambil keputusan ini. _Mian_..." Kata Sungyeol sambil menghapus airmata Sungjong.

"Hiks... Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali _hyung_?" Sungjong sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ini karena pekerjaan _umma_-nya_ hyung.._." Sungyeol berbohong –terpaksa.

"_Hyung_ akan pindah kemana? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Sungjong.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas _hyung_ tak akan pindah jauh-jauh. Hubungan kita... semuanya tergantung padamu Jongie." Jawab Sungyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanjilah _hyung_ tetap akan setia!"

"_Hyung_ janji." Dan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat mesranya.

**~MyungYeol~**

Sungyeol telah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Urusan kepindahan dari sekolah lamanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan di sana. Lalu, urusan dengan sekolah barunya. Ia dengan mudahnya diterima di sekolah tersebut. Urusan dengan Sungjong. Dan yang terpenting, dengan kepindahannya berarti urusannya dengan Kim Myungsoo telah selesai.

Sekolah barunya tak sebagus sekolah lamanya. Tapi uang sekolahnya terbilang murah. Lagipula walaupun ia pindah sekolah ia tak perlu putus dengan Sungjong. Sungyeol merasa hidupnya sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Sungyeol... _Umma _pulang."

"_Umma_. Selamat datang."

Sungyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam pun tersenyum lembut ke arah _umma_-nya.

"Harum sekali..." kata _umma_ Sungyeol.

"Iya. Sungyeol baru saja memasak kari. " jawab Sungyeol.

"Pasti lezat!"

"Ayo makan, _umma_." Ajak Sungyeol.

Dan kedua ibu dan anak itu makan dengan tenang. Sungyeol tau _umma_-nya sangat lelah. Ia harus bekerja 2x lipat dari biasanya karena keperluan sekolah Sungyeol. Walaupun iuran bulanan di sekolah barunya tergolong murah, tetap saja itu merupakan beban. Sungyeol sangat berterimakasih kepada _umma_-nya karena sudah mau bersusah payah bekerja untuk Sungyeol.

"_Umma_..." panggil Sungyeol.

"Iya?" tanya _umma_-nya Sungyeol.

"_Umma,_ Sungyeol mau bekerja sambilan..." ungkap Sungyeol. _Umma_-nya Sungyeol pun membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, Sungyeol kan sekolah baru. Sekolah Sungyeol yang baru tidak seketat sekolah yang lama. Sungyeol juga pulang lebih cepat sekarang. Oleh karena itu, Sungyeol berpikir mengapa Sungyeol tak berkerja sambilan saja, sekalian untuk mengisi waktu kosong." Ucap Sungyeol panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sungyeol tak ingin terus menerus menjadi beban dikeluarga ini. Menjadi pembantu pun Sungyeol rela."

"Sungyeol... _Umma_ mengerti. Tapi dengan begitu, _umma_ merasa menjadi _umma_ yang tak layak bagimu karena membiarkan anaknya yang masih muda harus banting tulang." Sungyeol pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan _umma_-nya.

"_Umma_ tak perlu merasa seperti itu. _Umma_ adalah orangtua paling hebat yang pernah Sungyeol temui. Jadi bolehkan _umma_?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Jangan sampai semua pekerjaanmu menjadi beban untuk belajar ya. Saat lelah, berhentilah. Belajar adalah yang utama." Sungyeol tersenyum senang karena ia diijinkan bekerja oleh _umma_-nya.

"Terima kasih _umma. I love you_..."

**~MyungYeol~**

Sungyeol memulai hari pertama di sekolah barunya dengan baik. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman baik. Ia juga tidak merasa kesusahan dengan pelajaran di sana.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sungjong. Dari pagi hingga sore Sungjong terus mengirimi Sungyeol pesan. Entah itu menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sungyeol, apakah Sungyeol sudah makan, bagaimana sekolah Sungyeol yang baru, dan yang paling sering, Sungjong menyatakan rasa rindunya pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol yang membaca semua itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa diperhatikan dan dicintai oleh seseorang. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia karena dapat memiliki Sungjong.

Hari ini juga Sungyeol memulai bekerja. Sungyeol tidak mengira semuanya berjalan semulus ini. Semua rencananya, rencana untuk membantu _umma_-nya dengan bekerja sambilan dapat berjalan secepat ini. Ah, Sungjong tentu tidak tau mengenai masalah kerja sambilannya. Bisa-bisa Sungjong menangis mendengar Sungyeol bekerja sambilan.

Kemarin_ umma_-nya berkata bahwa ada keluarga yang akan pergi berlibur dan ingin seseorang menjaga anak mereka. Karena _umma_-nya Sungyeol tak memiliki waktu, Sungyeol lah yang menggantikan _umma_-nya untuk menjaga anak itu selama seminggu.

Pekerjaannya tidak berat. Sungyeol hanya harus membereskan rumah dan memasakkan makanan untuk anak itu. Lagipula, anak itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri mengingat usia anak tersebut yang –katanya- seusia Sungyeol. Sungyeol yakin ia bisa!

Dan sekarang Sungyeol telah tiba di rumah keluarga tersebut. Rumah yang besar. Sangat besar! Sungyeol sangat takjub melihatnya.

Ia menekan bel rumah itu dan seketika seorang _security_ keluarga tersebut menghampiri Sungyeol. Dan setelah menjelaskan tujuan Sungyeol datang, _security_ tersebut mempersilakan Sungyeol masuk.

"Rumah sebesar ini tapi mengapa pelayannya hanya sedikit? Lalu umur mereka tergolong tua. Mengapa tak mencari pelayan baru?"tanya Sungyeol pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan Sungyeol keliling rumah.

"Sebenarnya sudah. Tapi semuanya tidak tahan pada kelakuan tuan muda." Jawab pelayan tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa yang dilakukan tuan muda?" tanya Sungyeol penasaran.

"Ada yang mengatakan tuan muda memperkosa pelayan-pelayan muda. Entah pelayan tersebut _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_."

"Memperkosa?" kata Sungyeol tak percaya. Seketika ia teringat pada Kim Myungsoo.

"Saya harap saya tidak membuat anda ketakutan." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Mm, lalu mengapa masih dibutuhkan pelayan untuk tuan muda tersebut. Apakah pelayan di sini tidak ada yang bisa masak?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi tuan muda tidak mau memakan masakan koki di sini. Makanya tuan dan nyonya besar berharap pada anda."

"Mengenai perilaku tuan muda, mengapa tuan dan nyonya besar tidak marah?"

"I-itu... Kau tau bagaimana orang kaya." Sungyeol pun memandang pelayan tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Ia kembali mengingat Kim Myungsoo. Orang yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, walaupun kadang dengan cara yang salah.

"Ini adalah kamar tuan muda." Kata pelayan tersebut ketika mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar.

"Dimana tuan muda?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Aku di sini." Jawab seseorang dengan suara yang merdu dari arah belakang Sungyeol.

Sungyeol pun membalikan badannya, "Ah, saya Lee..." kata Sungyeol terhenti ketika melihat orang yang dikatakan tuan muda.

"Lee Sungyeol..." kata orang tersebut dengan penuh penekanan di setiap huruf.

"Kim Myungsoo..." ucap Sungyeol. Sungyeol mencabut semua pemikirannya. Sekarang Sungyeol merasa bahwa ia sangat tidak beruntung hari ini. Ia kira urusannya dengan Myungsoo telah selesai, tapi ternyata...

Myungsoo yang melihat Sungyeol mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ andalannya. "Hai Lee Sungyeol. Selamat datang dikerajaanku..."

**TBC**

Update. Suma tau lama updatenya. Suma juga tau ini pendek banget. Suma tau alurnya cepat banget. Suma tau bahasanya enggak banget. MIAN...

Buat yang bertanya-tanya Sungyeol bakalan hamil atau enggak, Sungyeol gak hamil. Sungyeol gak dalam masa subur (?)

Chap selanjutnya akan hadir 2 minggu lagi, atau mungkin kurang. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat. :)  
Buat Choi Eun Seob, maaf Suma gak bisa menuhin permintaanmu. Karena Suma lebih ngerasa L itu Seme dan Yeol itu Uke. Gomen.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for: **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ivha, Daniellee2193, Aetherion Vienna, kaka-cloud24, Guest, kyuminie'-'b, pearl-c-junior, eRINa-Ch, Choi-Eun-Seob, Choi Myungie, PrinceTae, baby-yunjae-myungyeol-cuhnjoe.


End file.
